Nevermind
by Kairav
Summary: Sedari awal keduanya bermusuhan. Namun, siapa yang tahu? JinV.
1. Prolog

Kim Seokjin. Dua puluh empat tahun. Mahasiswa semester tujuh Universitas Chung Ang fakultas Natural Sains jurusan _Biological Science_. Cerdas, tampan, kaya raya― _sempurna_. Diidolakan nyaris seantero kampus karena kesempurnaannya. Disukai seluruh dosen―Anak Emas.

Kehidupan kampusnya sempurna. _Tentu saja_. Sebelum seorang berandalan tengik mengacaukannya sejak tahun lalu. Laki-laki bersurai _lilac_ (yang menurut Seokjin seratus persen _norak_ ) dengan _piercing_ masing-masing tiga buah di kedua telinganya, tato di bisep kirinya (Seokjin tidak tahu dan _tidak peduli_ itu tato apa), juga di bawah tulang selangkanya. Sepertinya bahasa latin karena Seokjin tidak tahu artinya, dan dirinya tak mau repot-repot menanyakan artinya pada yang bersangkutan. Sejauh ini, hanya dua tato itu yang Seokjin bisa lihat. Entah ada berapa tato lagi di tubuh laki-laki itu.

Bocah berandalan, biang onar, dan _sok_ preman. Penampilannya urakan, jauh dari kata sopan. Seokjin membencinya. Dirinya menolak mentah-mentah untuk mengakui kalau berandalan itu _jenius_.

.

.

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Mahasiswa fakultas Seni, jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual dan masih semester tiga. _Berandalan multitalenta jenius_. Banyak yang takut padanya karena penampilannya, juga perilakunya. Sering berkelahi, termasuk biang onar. Selalu menjadi _kompor_ saat ada yang berseteru, _siapapun_.

Selalu berada di peringkat atas di hasil ujian semester dan ujian apapun. Menguasai _nyaris_ seluruh bidang seni di fakultasnya. Tapi lebih ahli dalam hal grafis dan fotografi. Hasil fotografi dan desain grafisnya selalu muncul di mading. Bahkan dinding-dinding fakultas seni sudah seperti galeri pribadinya (walaupun masih banyak karya lain yang bersanding dengan miliknya).

.

.

* * *

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar melewati koridor kampus. Satu tangannya membawa tumpukan kertas _post-test_ milik rekan satu kelasnya. Hari sudah sore, dan dirinya masih direpotkan dengan harus mengantarkan kertas-kertas itu ke ruangan dosennya. Tapi Seokjin sama sekali tak keberatan. Daripada dirinya harus pulang dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di rumahnya.

 _TOK TOK_

"Prof. Kira?"

Seokjin berhenti di ruang dosen. Dirinya yakin sekali jika ruang dosen saat ini sedang sepi. Tak banyak kelas untuk diisi di jam seperti ini. Dan terlalu banyak dosen _sok_ sibuk yang tak bisa datang ke kampus.

Cukup lama Seokjin menunggu, namun tak ada jawaban. Maka dirinya memilih untuk langsung membuka pintu itu. Tidak terkunci, _tentu saja_. Kepalanya menyelingak ke dalam ruangan, untuk memastikan dosennya ada di dalam ruangan. Tak dapat melihat meja Prof. Kira dari tempatnya berdiri, Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Prof. Kira?"

Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya. Dirinya semakin masuk ke ruangan luas itu. Dan kedua _onyx_ nya membola kala melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Di meja Prof. Kira, tepatnya. Seokjin begitu mengenali dosen keturunan Jepang tersebut, dosen Biologinya. Dengan pakaian yang cukup berantakan, dan tampak begitu pasrah berada di pangkuan seorang laki-laki yang begitu Seokjin kenal.

" _Kim Taehyung_."

Laki-laki bersurai _lilac_ itu mengangkat kepalanya yang semula sibuk dengan leher dosen wanita itu. Obsidian kembarnya mengerling datar pada Seokjin. Tampak begitu tak menyukai kehadiran Seokjin di depan matanya. Sementara Prof. Kira terkejut bukan main dan segera berdiri untuk membenahi pakaiannya.

"Ah, Seokjin- _kun_. Ada apa kemari?"

Prof. Kira mengulas senyum paksa, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Dari sudut matanya, wanita itu mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk keluar. Seokjin dapat mendengar decihan kencang dari laki-laki itu. Taehyung bangkit berdiri. Gerakannya gesit namun terkesan lambat di mata Seokjin, suara debrakan kursi saat dirinya berdiri begitu memekakkan. Kedua obsidiannya memancarkan ketidaksukaan. Tanpa repot merapikan pakaiannya, Taehyung melenggang pergi.

Sekilas, Seokjin merasakan adik tingkatnya itu meliriknya tajam. Gumaman _mengganggu saja_ terdengar begitu jelas karena Taehyung berjalan tepat di sebelahnya, bahkan sengaja menubruk bahunya. Taehyung sempat menjilat bibirnya, yang jika diperhatikan lebih lama tampak membengkak (Seokjin menolak mentah-mentah jika bibir itu terlihat seksi).

Seokjin mendengus dan mengibaskan tangannya ke bahunya. Seolah sentuhan kecil dari Kim Taehyung membuatnya jijik.

.

.

Keduanya _serupa_ , tapi _tak sama_. Saat Seokjin disegani orang banyak, Taehyung lebih _ditakuti._ Keduanya membenci satu sama lain. Bahkan tanpa perlu repot mengumumkannya pada seluruh orang. Dunia _tahu_ keduanya musuh bebuyutan.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Aku bawa prolog ff baru, yeay!

Ini bakal jadi _multichapter_ , gak panjang kok, mungkin sekitar 4 sampai 5 chapter, or less. Karena ini ff juga cuma sepintas dapet ide di otak dan langsung kesusun plot ampe ending. Lebih baik langsung ditulis daripada kelupaan kkkk~

Padahal niatnya mau lanjut Bittersweet, tapi apalah, filenya ilang kena virus hiks /curhat

So, ini lanjut atau enggak?

Regards,

 **Kairav**


	2. Rival

Seokjin memasang telinganya, mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang diucapkan oleh pembimbing yang duduk di bangku paling ujung. Tempat semua atensi mengarah. Sesekali mencatat apa yang perlu dicatatnya.

"Kim Seokjin," Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya kala suara lembut wanita yang jadi pembimbingnya menyebut namanya. "―tahun ini kau yang jadi ketuanya."

Seokjin mengangguk mantap. Senyuman terulas di wajah tampannya. Dengan semua prestasinya selama menjadi mahasiswa Cheong Ang, tidak heran dirinya dipilih untuk menjadi ketua.

"Dan Park Chanyeol,"

Seokjin melirik laki-laki yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Penampilannya cukup urakan, namun tetap sopan. Rambut berwarna merah mencolok, kaus hitam dengan sablon logo _bandrock_ Dream Theater dipadu padankan dengan _bomber_ berwarna _navy_. Juga _jeans_ hitam dengan robekan artistik di area lutut, dan sepasang _sneakers_ membalut kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Chanyeol memiliki dua telinga yang cukup besar, menjadikannya begitu mudah dikenali. Jangan lupakan sepasang mata bulat yang (Seokjin tidak mau mengakuinya) cukup menggemaskan.

"―akan jadi wakil ketuanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melirik Seokjin. Kemudian keduanya mengangkat sudut bibir mereka nyaris bersamaan. Keduanya sudah berkawan sejak masa SMA, Seokjin merasa dirinya akan dapat bekerja sama dengan baik bersama Chanyeol.

"Yang akan menjadi konseptor utama―"

 _BRAK_

"Maaf, saya terlambat."

Wanita itu belum sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya saat pintu ruangan menjeblak tiba-tiba. Menampakkan sosok laki-laki bersurai _lilac_ dengan penampilan urakan, mirip dengan Chanyeol, namun dengan _piercing_ di kedua telinganya, juga tato yang terlihat di bawah tulang selangkanya yang menonjol. Salahkan kerah _v-neck_ nya yang terlalu rendah hingga memperlihatkan _nyaris_ terlalu banyak kulitnya.

Rautnya datar. Seolah bosan dengan apapun. Matanya enggan terbuka lebar, Seokjin yakin seratus persen jika laki-laki itu baru bangun tidur. Bahkan laki-laki itu tak ingin bersusah payah merapikan rambutnya. Seokjin mendengus saat pembimbingnya menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk duduk. _Tepat_ di bangku kosong di hadapan Seokjin.

Jalannya begitu arogan. Suara bangku digeret dan debrakan pelan saat laki-laki itu duduk menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Seokjin memandang sinis sosok bersurai _lilac_ itu.

"―Kim Taehyung, yang akan menjadi konseptor utama tahun ini." Taehyung mengerling sekilas pada pembimbing wanita itu. Mengangkat sudut bibirnya menawan. Menjadikan wanita itu menarik napas terkesirap saat Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Bahkan beberapa wanita di ruangan itu ikut menahan napas sekalipun bukan mereka yang dipandang langsung oleh Taehyung. Sementara Seokjin memandang muak pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar―bocah itu _masih_ semester tiga. Dia tidak bisa menjadi panitia." Chanyeol menyerukan protes. Beberapa kepala mengangguk, menyetujui protesan laki-laki itu. Termasuk Seokjin sendiri.

"Maaf, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Sayangnya bukan aku yang menyusun kepanitiaan ini. Rektorat sendiri yang menyusunnya."

Chanyeol bungkam. Diliriknya _bocah_ yang tengah menopangkan dagu malas. Dengan senyuman yang menurut Chanyeol menjijikkan. Bahkan Seokjin tak ingin repot-repot melirik ke arah Taehyung. Terlalu menyebalkan untuk dipandang, menurutnya.

"Kalian bertiga, bekerja samalah. Dan yang lain juga harus membantu. Tugas-tugas kalian ada di kertas ini."

 _Panitia pengurus festival musim panas_. Dengan Kim Seokjin dan Park Chanyeol sebagai ketua dan wakilnya. Dan Kim Taehyung sebagai konseptor. Seokjin _tidak yakin_ dirinya dapat bekerja sama dengan berandalan itu.

Terutama saat melihat seringai di wajah itu semakin melebar. Dengan kedua obsidian yang berbinar mematikan. Kedua belah bibir itu bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Yang Seokjin yakin ditujukan untuknya.

 _Mohon kerjasamanya,_ _ **sunbaenim**_ _._

Menyebalkan.

* * *

 **Nevermind  
** ( _we're not even a lover_ )

JinV / VJin

Sedari awal keduanya bermusuhan. Namun, siapa yang tahu?

.

.

 **Rival**

.

.

* * *

"Tae, jangan menggangguku. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Kedua lengannya enggan terlepas dari pinggang ramping itu. Hidung bangirnya ia cerukkan di leher jenjang wanita dalam dekapannya. Kedua obsidiannya fokus memandangi lengan kurus wanita itu. Bergerak dinamis memadu-madankan warna-warna cerah di dinding kampus. Bercak cat terlihat mengotori tangan pucat itu.

"Muralmu selalu cantik, _noona_. Seperti _kau_."

"Jangan ganggu aku, Tae."

Taehyung cemberut. "Kau menolakku, _noona_?"

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya. Berpura-pura memasang wajah terluka hingga membuat wanita itu terkekeh gemas. Namun tetap enggan menanggapi laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Jemari lentiknya tetap sibuk menggoreskan kuasnya di dinding. Berusaha tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Kim Taehyung.

" _Hey_ , jangan abaikan aku."

Kali ini Taehyung menolehkan kepala itu (dengan sedikit paksaan) agar menatapnya. Dicurinya kecupan singkat di bibir merah wanita itu. Membiarkan gerutuan kecil keluar dari wanita itu, sementara Taehyung terkekeh geli.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Taehyung untuk mengganggu wanita itu sehari-hari. Shin Yoonjo namanya. Mahasiswi pasca sarjana Cheong Ang sekaligus sepupunya. Wanita yang paling akrab dengannya, hingga bahkan beberapa orang menganggap keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun Yoonjo menolak hal itu mentah-mentah, sementara Taehyung lebih tak peduli dan cenderung mengiyakannya.

"Berhenti menyiumiku, Tae. Atau kulaporkan kau pada Chris."

Yoonjo mendelik lucu sementara Taehyung melipat wajahnya. " _Bule_ gadungan itu lagi, _huh_?" Taehyung mendengus tak terpukau kemudian kembali menyerukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Yoonjo. Membuat wanita itu menghela napas, _percuma saja_ , batinnya.

Hening sesaat. Yoonjo sibuk dengan muralnya dan Taehyung yang terdiam sembari mengamati kegiatan wanita itu. Seratus persen diabaikan oleh Yoonjo.

"Kau serius akan menikah dengannya?"

Yoonjo mengerjap lalu menoleh ke arah sepupunya itu. Heran melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memasang raut serius. Yoonjo menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Taehyung mendengus lagi. "Ayolah _noona_ , kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan pasca sarjanamu. Dan masih ada _aku_ di sini. Kau ingin meninggalkanku? _Namdongsaeng_ mu yang tampan ini? Kau pasti bercanda, _noona_."

Yoonjo tergelak. Satu tangannya yang tak berlumur cat terjulur untuk mencubit pipi Taehyung. Gemas pada sepupu yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Heran juga, karena, astaga bagaimana berandalan seperti Taehyung berbicara dengan nada merajuk dan bibir yang dikerucutkan imut. Ditambah dengan ekspresi memelas yang sungguh membuat siapapun ingin mencubit pipi itu, mengabaikan jika setelah itu tangan mereka akan patah atau babak belur dan diopname di rumah sakit (kita membicarakan _Kim Taehyung_ , omong-omong).

"Makanya cari pacar sana."

Yoonjo menggeleng-geleng, heran dengan kelakuan adik sepupunya yang satu ini. "Aku lelah melihatmu jalan dengan semua laki-laki dan wanita tanpa benar-benar mengencaninya, bocah. Jangan terlalu sering _one night stand_ dengan orang-orang, astaga."

"Kau tahu aku benci hubungan yang mengikat, _noona_."

"Berhenti bermain-main, Tae."

"Aku masih muda. Wajar jika aku senang _bermain_." Taehyung terkekeh sekilas. Kemudian terdiam setelah mendapati wanita itu mendelik sebal ke arahnya. "Ayolah, _noona_. Aku akan punya pacar, tapi tidak sekarang ini, _okay_? Aku masih ingin bebas."

Yoonjo menghela napas. "Terserahmu sajalah."

"Nah, itu baru _noona_ -ku." Dengan gerakan gesit, Taehyung kembali mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir itu. Menimbulkan geraman protes dari Yoonjo yang kini sudah bersiap untuk melemparkan palet catnya ke wajah Taehyung. Namun Taehyung lebih cepat, tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan dikecupnya lagi bibir itu.

"Katakan itu ciuman terakhir dariku sebelum kau menikah."

" _Bullshit._ Kau mengatakan hal yang sama kemarin."

Dan Taehyung dibuat tergelak gemas dengan gerutuan sepupunya itu.

" _Ekhem_. Maaf aku mengganggu, Yoonjo _sunbae_."

Taehyung dan Yoonjo menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati sosok laki-laki tinggi dengan surai kecokelatan dan penampilan yang begitu rapi namun tetap terkesan kasual sedang berdiri di belakang mereka. Yoonjo reflek mendorong Taehyung menjauh, sementara Taehyung mendengus sebal.

"Ya. Ada urusan apa, Seokjin- _ah_?"

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya urusanku adalah dengan bocah _ini_." Seokjin melirik pada sosok Taehyung yang kini tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku _hoodie_ nya. Memilih abai dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seokjin. Bibirnya bersiul tanpa nada saat mendengar Seokjin mengungkit-ungkit dirinya.

"Apa bocah ini membuat masalah?" Taehyung dapat merasakan sikutan pelan disertai delikan tajam dari wanita di sebelahnya. Sementara dirinya tetap memasang ekspresi _don't-give-any-fucks_ -nya. Bahkan enggan melirik ke arah Seokjin yang tanpa disadarinya berkali-kali memandanginya.

"Tidak, tenang saja, _sunbae_. Hanya saja, tolong sampaikan padanya untuk muncul di ruang rapat _sepuluh menit_ lagi. Terima kasih, _sunbae_."

" _Ahahaha_ , tentu saja aku akan menyampaikannya. Sama-sama, Seokjin- _ah_." Yoonjo balas membungkuk saat melihat Seokjin membungkuk kepadanya dan segera berlalu. Tapi baru saja satu langkah ia ambil, Seokjin berhenti dan berbalik lagi.

"Dan tolong katakan padanya untuk berhenti menjadi bajingan."

Taehyung melirik sebal. " _Wah, bajingan teriak bajingan_." Desisnya. Memandang tajam Seokjin yang membungkuk sekilas pada Yoonjo dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Yoonjo tertawa hambar, kemudian langsung melirik ke arah Taehyung. "Kau sudah dengar, 'kan? Sana ke ruang rapat!"

"Tidak mau."

"Cepat pergi sebelum kutendang bokongmu, Tae."

Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu Yoonjo tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Maka dari itu Taehyung segera mengangguk dan bergegas ke ruang rapat yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Mengamankan bokongnya sendiri sebelum kaki wanita itu menyapanya dengan _sayang_.

Butuh waktu dua belas menit untuk Taehyung sampai di ruang rapat yang berada di sisi timur kampus. Sementara gedung fakultasnya berada di sisi paling barat Cheong Ang. Membuatnya mengutuk habis-habisan sang ketua panitia.

Tepat saat Taehyung membuka pintu ruangan, seluruh atensi mengarah pada dirinya. Dirinya terlambat, namun Taehyung tak peduli. Membungkuk sekilas dengan ekspresi datar, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang masih kosong. Baru saja Taehyung hendak menarik bangku itu, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau terlambat, Kim."

"Maaf." Sahutnya setengah hati.

"Lepas _hoodie_ mu. Kau tahu aturanku di sini, Kim."

Taehyung mengerang malas. Tentu saja dirinya tahu. _Tidak ada segala jenis jaket ataupun topi yang dikenakan di ruang rapat_. Aturan macam apa itu. Taehyung mendecih, kemudian melepas _hoodie_ nya enggan. Menjadikannya hanya mengenakan _undershirt_ putih pendeknya. Menampakkan sedikit tato di bisep kirinya, juga di bawah tulang selangkanya. Membuat beberapa wanita yang ada di ruangan itu menarik napas terkesirap melihat sosok panas Taehyung. Sebagian bahkan berbisik-bisik memuji laki-laki itu.

Sementara Seokjin mendecih tak suka dan berusaha mengabaikan bocah itu. Detik selanjutnya, ia langsung membuka rapat dan membicarakan hal-hal yang perlu diusung saat festival musim panas. Termasuk juga konsep utama yang seharusnya dicetuskan oleh Taehyung.

"Jadi, sebagai konseptor utama, kurasa kau harus mulai mengeluarkan isi kepalamu untuk hal ini."

Taehyung menyeringai sinis. "Konsep? Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya, _sunbae_." Taehyung bangkit berdiri, seluruh atensi kini kembali terfokus pada dirinya. "Let's Unite CAU, tidak seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, untuk tahun ini aku mengusulkan untuk menggunakan konsep futuristik. Ini konsep _mainstream_ , memang. Tapi aku berpikir untuk membuat isinya lebih beraneka ragam. Dan jika berkenan, aku ingin mempresentasikan apa yang sudah kukerjakan sekarang. Kau keberatan, _sunbae_?"

Seokjin menggeleng. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sandarang kursi. Kedua sikunya menumpu pada _armrest_ dengan jemari yang saling berkait. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

Taehyung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya serta sebuah proyektor _portable_ yang sudah terkoneksi dengan laptopnya. Jujur saja, Taehyung lebih suka menggunakan proyektornya sendiri dibandingkan dengan proyektor-proyektor lainnya.

Dan yang pertama kali diproyeksikan oleh Taehyung adalah _lakeside hall_ Cheong Ang dengan tambahan desain panggung, _stand_ dan lain-lainnya dalam bentuk tiga dimensi. "Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, aku bahkan sudah mendesain tempat yang akan kita gunakan. Ini hanya gambaran kasar, jika ada yang ingin ditambah atau dikurangi, aku akan menyerahkannya ke tim desain. Nah, jadi, aku mengusulkan untuk menggunakan teknologi hologram sebagai fokus utama di sini. Aku dan timku sendiri yang akan mengerjakannya. Selain hologram, ada beberapa teknologi multimedia lain yang akan kugunakan nanti."

Seokjin terdiam. Fokusnya terarah pada berandalan yang kini tengah menjadi sorot utama di ruangan itu. _Onyx_ nya mengamati tiap kali tangan itu bergerak untuk menunjuk bagian yang sedang dijelaskannya, mengamati bibir yang bergerak aktif melantunkan kata-kata yang tak sepenuhnya didengar oleh Seokjin. Sesekali ia memandang tepat ke sepasang obsidian gelap itu, berusaha terlihat menyimak sekalipun fokusnya terpecah beberapa kali.

Salahkan sosok panas yang kini tengah mengitari ruangan dengan sepasang mata elang itu. Salahkan paras eloknya yang begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Salahkan tato di bisep kiri yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Sekilas terlihat seperti ukiran berbentuk ekor yang begitu indah. Berwarna hitam dengan _shadow_ tipis di sekitarnya, seperti bercorak _tribal_. Seokjin sempat berpikir jika itu adalah ukiran bergambar merak, namun segera ditepisnya begitu mengingat _siapa_ yang memiliki tato itu. _Kim brengsek itu tidak mungkin memilih merak sebagai tatonya_.

Juga ukiran tulisan bersambung di bawah tulang selangka itu. Hitam pekat tanpa _shadow_ , dan berpadu padan dengan tulang selangka yang menonjol seksi. Jangan lupakan kalung tembaga yang sekilas seperti rantai, menambah kesan jenjang pada leher itu.

Seokjin pernah berpikir; _ada berapa tato yang ada di tubuh itu?_ Ia sempat mengira hanya ada dua buah sebelum _onyx_ nya menemukan goresan tinta lainnya di tempat yang begitu kecil dan tertutup. Pergelangan tangan, tertutupi oleh gelang-gelang yang melingkar malas di sana. Seperti simbol detakan jantung. _Simple_ namun menarik. Dan membuat Seokjin menerka-nerka, dimana letak tato yang lainnya?

"―hanya itu yang akan kugunakan. Untuk _budget_ , kurasa ini tanggung jawab ketua serta bendahara. Setelah rapat selesai akan kukirimkan _list_ barang beserta harganya, jadi kusarankan untuk langsung buka _email_ -mu setelah ini, _sunbae_."

Seokjin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya cepat. Kemudian mendapatkan sepasang obsidian Taehyung memandangnya lurus tanpa ekspresi. Dirinya berusaha mengolah apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh berandalan itu, namun semua usahanya pupus saat tak mengingat apapun selain _tato apa saja yang ada di tubuh Taehyung. Sial_ , batinnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ada yang menolak ide dari Kim Taehyung?"

Tak ada sataupun yang mengangkat tangannya. Semua menganggap ide Taehyung brilian. Penjelasan yang detail, visualisasi yang menarik serta gaya bicaranya yang _straight to the point_ membuat seluruh kepala di sana menyetujui pemikirannya. Tidak heran berandalan itu dipilih sebagai konseptor tahun ini.

" _Okay_. Kita gunakan idemu, Kim. Untuk bagian multimedia, kau dan timmu yang akan membuatnya, benar?" Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali ke kursinya dan membiarkan laptopnya tetap menampilkan desain areanya. "Siapa saja anggota timmu?"

"Aku, Kim Namjoon, dan Park Jimin."

"Hanya bertiga? Kau yakin?"

Taehyung menyeringai tipis. "Jangan remehkan kami, _sunbae_."

Seokjin menghela napas dan mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, kami percaya pada kalian. Tapi kami juga perlu me _riview_ pekerjaan kalian. Serahkan hasilnya tiap pekan, dan kita _review_ bersama-sama."

" _Got it_."

"Bagaimana dengan _performances_ -nya?"

" _List_ untuk _performance_ sudah ada padaku, aku hanya perlu memberi tahu mereka tentang konsep kita." Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyahut. Memperlihatkan kertas berisi daftar panjang dari para mahasiswa yang ingin mengisi acara di festival tersebut. Kemudian Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan _rundown_ acara padamu, Chan."

" _Ne_."

Dan rapatpun berjalan hingga lebih dari dua jam. Dan selama itu, tanpa Taehyung sadari, Seokjin kerap kali melirik ke arahnya. Hanya sekedar memastikan apakah berandalan itu memerhatikannya atau tidak. Atau hanya sekedar untuk memandang sosok itu lewat ekor matanya. Hari ini, _entah kenapa_ memandangi Taehyung menjadi hobi baru Seokjin.

* * *

 _BRAK_

"Kita punya pekerjaan, _guys_!"

Namjoon dan Jimin yang semula sibuk dengan ponsel dan laptop masing-masing beralih ke sosok yang dengan santainya melenggang masuk setelah mendobrak kasar pintu mereka. Kedua pasang manik itu mengikuti sosok Taehyung yang mengambil bangku di hadapan mereka dan langsung meletakkan laptopnya. Kedua pasang manik itu langsung terfokus pada layar laptop Taehyung.

"Ini pekerjaan mudah, bocah."

"Serahkan desainnya padaku, Tae."

Taehyung tergelak. "Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan kalian." Kemudian tanpa basa-basi bangkit dan berjalan menuju kulkas mini yang ada di sudut ruangan. Mengambil sekaleng _cola_ dan langsung meneguknya habis. Obsidiannya melirik Namjoon dan Jimin yang tengah membaca proposalnya bersamaan.

Ketiganya sudah menjadi sahabat sejak sekolah menengah. Kala itu Namjoon adalah kakak kelasnya dan Jimin. Dan tanpa di sangka-sangka ketiganya masuk ke universitas yang sama. Ketiganya mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Namjoon yang sudah berada di semester kelimanya.

Dan ruangan yang ketiganya tempati sekarang adalah ruangan klub _visualizer_. Anggotanya hanya mereka bertiga, tapi hasil dari pekerjaan mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh. Namjoon dan Taehyung sama jeniusnya, sedangkan Jimin memiliki pemikiran yang _out of the box_. Menjadikan ketiganya begitu terkenal karena kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Dan salah satu alasan ketiganya membuat klub mereka sendiri adalah; agar mereka memiliki satu tempat untuk nongkrong dan merokok sepuasnya.

Namjoon yang memasok fasilitas di ruangan ini. Bocah kaya itu juga yang mengajukan proposal klub mereka ke rektorat. Dana kegiatan mereka berasal dari kampus, namun pemasok _dana_ yang sesungguhnya adalah Kim Namjoon seorang.

Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecek kulkasnya lebih dalam. Seolah memastikan sesuatu. Keningnya mengernyit saat menyadari ada yang kurang dari kulkas mereka.

"Siapa yang menghabiskan birnya, bajingan?!"

"Kau berisik, Kim. Ini masih siang dan kau sudah mencari bir?"

"Aku tahu pasti _kau_ yang meminumnya. Sial."

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di seberang meja. Menggunakan lengannya sendiri untuk bantalan, Taehyung mulai memejamkan matanya. Tubuh dan otaknya sudah lelah jika boleh jujur. Beberapa hari ini jadwal tidurnya yang sudah tidak teratur semakin berantakan karena tugas sialan itu. Taehyung butuh istirahat. Namun sesuatu masih mengganjal di kepalanya.

"Hey, ada yang aneh dengan Kim brengsek itu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud _brengsek_ , brengsek." Namjoon menyahut kesal.

"Bukan kau. Seokjin."

"Ada apa dengan Seokjin?" Kali ini Jimin yang menjawab. Matanya terfokus pada layar laptopnya, tapi telinganya menyimak setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu. Jemari mungilnya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ dan _mouse_ mengerjakan sesuatu di lembar Illustrator-nya.

"Entah hanya perasaanku, atau dia memang terus menatapku sepanjang rapat berlangsung?"

Namjoon merotasi bola matanya jengah. iPhone-nya ia letakkan di meja dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya sendiri. "Tentu saja dia memandangimu saat kau presentasi, bodoh."

"Bukan itu maksudku, _hyung_! Sejak awal aku masuk ruang rapat, hingga aku keluar lagi, aku merasa dia selalu memandangku."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu. Aku tidak percaya jika orang sekelas Seokjin memandangi berandalan tengik sepertimu, Tae."

"Mungkin," Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Kakinya menyilang tak sopan di sofa. Sekalipun begitu, entah mengapa sosok Seokjin yang terus memandanginya sedari tadi tak ingin pergi dari kepalanya.

Jika boleh diakuinya, Seokjin tampan. Orang bodoh mana yang akan mengatai laki-laki seperti Seokjin itu jelek? Buta, iya. Selain itu Seokjin cerdas, sangat. Dan dengar-dengar, bocah itu berasal dari keluarga kaya. Jika dipikir lebih lanjut, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi kekasih Seokjin. Tapi Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun melihat Seokjin menggandeng seorang gadis, ataupun laki-laki. Menjadikan Taehyung sempat berpikir jika Seokjin akseksual dan lebih mencintai rentetan huruf latin di buku biologinya ketimbang berhubungan dengan manusia.

Tapi sejak awal dirinya menginjakkan kaki di Cheong Ang, Seokjin selalu menyebalkan di matanya. Apapun yang dilakukan sosok itu, Seokjin selalu menimbulkan kesan negatif di mata Taehyung. Dan tanpa disadarinya, keduanya mulai membenci satu sama lain. Mulai melemparkan tatapan disertai makian tersurat yang begitu ketara. Hingga tanpa keduanya repot-repot mengumumkan, seantero Cheong Ang _tahu_ jika keduanya bermusuhan.

Konyol memang. Namun begitulah hubungan keduanya. Maka dari itu, mendapati Seokjin yang terus memandanginya selama rapat membuatnya heran bukan main. Bukan alasan dibalik itu yang membuat Taehyung tak tenang. Namun bagaimana cara Seokjin menatap Taehyung. Ada sesuatu yang tak Taehyung mengerti. Ia tak sempat menatap mata itu lebih dari tiga detik. Seokjin selalu memutus kontak mata keduanya terlebih dahulu dan membuat Taehyung tak dapat membacanya. Menyebalkan.

"Hey Tae, dimana ponselmu?"

Taehyung mengangkat tangan dari wajahnya dan melirik ke arah Namjoon. " _Lowbat_. Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang sekarang."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Memandang Namjoon yang tiba-tiba memasang raut serius dengan ekspresi bingung. Pasalnya Namjoon sampai mematikan rokoknya dan atensinya terus beralih dari ponsel ke Taehyung.

"Ayahmu masuk rumah sakit."

Yang membuat Taehyung langsung mendudukkan diri dan menyabet tasnya asal.

* * *

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Wah ini pendek ya, maaf deh :'

Ini Cuma ff ringan yang aku bikin kalo aku bete ngetik ff aku yang lain. Jadi maaf kalo Cuma segini yang bisa aku hasilin :') tapi chap depan pasti lebih panjang kok, tenang aja ;)

Aku mutusin buat bikin ini JinV. Alias bottom!V. jadi, bagi yang ngarepin ini jadi TaeJin, maaf ya guys.

Tapi Taehyung nya gak menye kok disini, entah kenapa aku suka bikin Taehyung jadi tipe-tipe uke garang/?

Makasih loh buat yang udah baca ff ini :* terutama yang favs, follow dan review ff abal ini. Ugh, love you guys 3

Comment and review this chap, please? Easy, I won't bite.

Best regards,

 **Kairav**


End file.
